A heat exchanger can be included in a gas laser to cool gas that forms a gain medium of the gas laser. Such a heat exchanger may include multiple heat exchanger pipes which have cooling ribs which are produced by rolling of a heat radiation pipe, into which an inner pipe is introduced. A large number of such heat exchanger pipes can be connected to each other to form a heat exchanger which serves to cool a laser gas. Some gas lasers have heat exchangers which have a helical cooling coil and which are arranged in a discharge housing or a supply housing in order to discharge or supply the laser gas to a radial fan. However, the efficiency (e.g., quantified as a cooling power per cm3) of helical cooling coils is comparatively low. Use of such cooling coils may also lead to undesirable fluctuations or pressure jumps of the laser gas to be cooled.